themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mothman Historian/A Trip To Point Pleasant
'A Trip To Point Pleasant' On April 3rd 2016, I was finally able to journey to the sacred hollowed grounds of the legendary Point Pleasant. The place where History merges with Mystery. My Sister, her boyfriend and I traveled to see The Mothman Museum. 'The Mothman Museum' When spent about two hours in there, looking through the small Museum, reading tons of stuff. I basically recorded the entire building with my camera while I was there. There were three rows of news paper clippings to read, props and stuff from the Mothman Prophecies movie. There were two Mothman costumes serving as statues. There were long posters with information on them on things like "Who is Mary Hyre?" or "Who is John Keel?". There were books and magazines in cases, Articles, letters, writing from witnesses, Rough draft pages of John Keels Mothman Prophecies book, John Keel's Jacket, and even a Mothman claw machine. There were three TV's displaying three different Mothman documentaries or TV spots. It was information overload! They had two standees dressed as the Men In Black and one dressed as Deputy Miller Hallsted with the name tag and everything. They had a backroom theater hidden by curtains where they were playing the 2001 'Search For The Mothman' Documentary. They also had a cool looking Mothman quilt in there. We exited back into the gift shop. I bough tons of books, clothing, posters, stickers, pins, patches, plush, statues, energy drinks and basically one of everything in the whole store. I asked if they had a signed copy of Jeff Wamsley's book Behind The Red Eyes because I'd seen that offered on the online store. The people at the counter said they didn't have any signed copies but that Jeff would be there at around five, so we walked around point pleasant for a while sight seeing. First we went to the Mothman statue by Bob Roach. Walking up to that, seeing it for the first time after knowing about it for so long was close to a religious experience, really. We got tons of pictures in front of it. We got one of all the three of us when a guy offered to hold the camera and then some individual ones. Then we checked out the view of the Ohio river, the Silver Memorial Bridge and the art painted on the flood wall. We saw all of Bob Roach's other statues including the one of Chief Cornstalk. We went to the national park, saw Chief Cornstalk's monument, The Panther Petroglyph and the battle of Point Pleasant memorial. As we walked back to the museum, I released how quite and beautifully isolated the place was. We were able to just walk down the middle street, there was no traffic or people. It was humble and quaint. Then we returned to get the book signed, I got both the 'Behind The Red Eyes' book and 'The Truth Behind The Legend' book signed. I got a free Mothman mug for making such a large gift shop purchase. Did I mention I bought the whole store? Because I'm only barely exaggerating. I also took a picture with Jeff, which was awesome. 'My Chat With Jeff Wamsley' My sister, her boyfriend and I then stood around chatting with Jeff for a while before we left. I, of course, told about him about how I work on The Mothman Wiki, I'm not sure he noticed what that meant or if he would ever care to look it up. I didn't directly say 'Go To TheMothman Dot Wikia Dot Com' or anything. My sister told him how I kind of want to do a Mothman Movie. Don't we all really? After the real one came out and didn't live up to certain expectations. Pretty much everyone who likes the Mothman wants to do that, to make a film more authentic that sticks to the source material. Jeff mentioned how he still wants to do third book but doesn't want to rush it out and needs to make sure its quality. He said he tried to get the Mallettes and Roger Scarbery to be interviewed but they wont. I also remember him saying that he teaches Graphic Design and Art at a School Center in Point Pleasant. I asked if he was related to Mothman Witness, Marcella Bennette. I'd heard her maiden name was Wasmsley. He said he gets asked that question a lot and that hes not related to her or the two other Wamsleys that died in the Silver Bridge Collapse. We left and decided where to eat at, we ended up at a diner which happened to be the same diner the Scaryberry and Mallette stopped at to figure out if they should report their sighting to the police. We eat some pizza there and as we went to leave, they told us the last couple had already paid for our food. Very strange, call it Point Pleasant hospitality I guess. 'The TNT Area' My sister went back into the museum and asked for directions to the TNT area because we wanted to see it, they gave her a map. We drove around the TNT Area, or the McClintic Wildlife Area as its technically called, saw some dead deer, tried to figure out the map and finally we saw the road blocked off by a graffitied guard rail which led to the igloo shaped bunkers. The graffiti on the guard rail said things like 'Mothman lives here', 'You won't come back' and 'Mothman is real'. There was a wooden sign with orange spray paint reading 'Run A Way'. It didn't say 'Run Away'. No, just run a way, any old way will do, even toward the bunkers. We went over the rail and walked down the path, past the pound and found the bunkers. We saw three of them, went inside them and took pictures. The entire area was creepy and awesome, we thought we heard something in the brush like twice but that's probably because we were expecting to. I did see a crane in the water of the pound but it wasn't a Sandhill Crane just a white crane, I even saw it fly away. Those things look nothing like Mothman in shape or movement, just saying. We left and drove around looking for where the power plant was. We found it and looked at from the fences. The old rusted tank was still there and you could see the foundation of where the building was. Then we took the famous drive from that place back into Point Pleasant. The drive where the Mothman chased the Scarberry and Mallettes. We couldn't go 100 mph though, the speed limit is like 40. Then we crossed the Silver Memorial Bridge, found a sign about the bridge collapse, took pictures of it and went home. It was overall an awesome trip. IMG_0900.JPG|Sign next to Mothman Quilt IMG_1013.JPG|TNT area fence by power plant IMG_1019.JPG|Bridge Collapse historical marker IMG_1020.JPG Category:Blog posts